Apodo: Conejito
by Lluvisna
Summary: Su novia siempre le decía conejito, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, él cambiaba los apodos constantemente, trataba de no repetirlos esperando que Giggles lo imitara pero no, conejito sería el único apodo que escucharía de su parte.


**One-shot creado con los personajes de la serie Happy Tree Friends, serie de televisión e internet creada principalmente por Kenn Navarro, los créditos también van para Mondo Media Minishows, productora de la serie. Para este fanfiction los personajes son humanos. Recordar: Yo solo soy una simple fan que escribe estas cosas para entretenerse y entretener a más fans, no tengo los derechos de autor, esto existe porque no cobro por hacerlo.**

* * *

Cuddles estuvo enamorado de Giggles desde que eran unos niños, tiempo después de conocerse y jugar juntos muchas tardes, luego de crecer un poquito y poner atención a las risitas que ella soltaba, fijarse en los ojos rosados que se veían muy bonitos cuando ella sonreía y empezar a querer pasar más tiempo con ella para tener oportunidad de rozar su mano con la otra, ahí fue cuando luego varios sueños infantiles en donde al final se besaban el rubio supo que le gustaba mucho su amiga.

Tuvieron que pasar varios años, años en los que fueron creciendo y pasaban más tiempo con otras personas pero se seguían viendo, días en los que se alentaba a sí mismo a decírselo para luego aplazar la idea, momentos que parecieron los perfectos pero que solo pasaron sin nada especial porque se mantuvo callado, para que por fin, un primaveral domingo, le dijera todo lo que sentía desde hace tiempo en el parque al que más solían ir de pequeños y recibió la mejor respuesta que pudo haber recibido en su vida.

Habían iniciado una relación _finalmente_ , los amigos de ambos ni se mostraron sorprendidos, solo suspiraron satisfechos de que la cosa se diera luego de tanto esperar y es que al parecer ellos dos eran muy obvios para todo el mundo menos para ellos mismos, eso los frustró un poco, pero la actitud de sus conocidos para con ellos no le quitó la magia a la fase de luna de miel que estaban cruzando.

Luego de pasar por esos días en los que como nunca se mantenían juntos y se escribían, en los que los apodos y frases cursis abundaron por mil fastidiando un poco a sus amigos, volvieron a tratarse de forma algo más normal, pero sin disminuir el amor que se tenían. Lo único era cierto apodo que a Giggles se le quedó en la boca, porque siempre se lo decía a Cuddles, nada de "amor" "Corazón" "cariño" "mi vida" "mi cielo", no, su apodo era algo distinto.

"Conejito"

Ella solía decirlo con voz risueña y generalmente el apodo era acompañado de un abrazo, así de cursi.

La situación era que a Cuddles le daba curiosidad el apodo, no sabía por qué su novia había elegido específicamente ese, el de un animal de grandes orejas con patas hechas para saltar. Él le alternaba los apodos que creía apropiados, la llamaba "amor"; "amorcito"; "dulzura"; "mi ángel"; "mi luz"; "Preciosa"; "cariño"; "golondrina"; "tórtola"; "florecilla" y un largo etcétera, y ella ante todos esos apodos respondía "conejito", siempre con ese, no le decía de otra forma en ningún momento, no lo cambiaba a pesar de que él sí lo hacía y no le importaba la situación, ella le decía "conejito" frente a sus amigos y amigas, frente a la madre de ella, estando solos, en público o en una reunión seria, ese era su apodo y Giggles no lo cambiaba a pesar de que los días pasaran, incluso estando enojada se lo decía y eso al chico le intrigaba.

¿Por qué ese apodo? ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en llamarlo así pasara lo que pasara, estuvieran donde estuvieran, fuera el tiempo que fuera o la conversación que sea?

Hubo un momento en que sus amistades comenzaron a mirarlo divertido y le daban miradas acusatorias, miradas que lo incriminaban de hacer muchas travesuras en la intimidad. Ellos tomaron el apodo por el lado oscuro por el cual eran conocidos los tiernos conejos, creyendo que la parejita se la pasaba disfrutando la vida como los conejos libres en las praderas y que por esa razón la chica decidió llamar así a su pareja.

Ya quisiera Cuddles que los días con Giggles fueran tan movidos, pero resultaba y acontecía que no avanzaban en ese punto y de cierta forma no lo necesitaban, porque estando juntos se les olvidaban esas cosas y solo derramaban miel por todas partes. Es que hasta sus peleas más serias resultaban viéndose adorables para los terceros.

Luego las amigas de ambos comenzaron a sospechar que quizás, la razón del apodo se debía al cabello, podía ser que el rubio tuviera el cabello suave como el de los cuadrúpedos animalitos, por lo que para comprobarlo organizaron entre ellas una salida a una granja interactiva e invitaron a sus parejas a participar. Había ovejas, ponis, patos, y por supuesto, conejos, varios conejos de pelajes manchados y pelajes uniformes, las chicas rápidamente se acercaron a tocar el pelaje de los animalitos y se concentraron en recordar la suavidad.

Cuando todos juntos se fueron a comer Cuddles la pasó algo mal, ellas no dejaban de pasar de forma mal disimulada por su lado y tocarle el cabello, varias veces, con cualquier escusa como tener que ir al baño, querer cambiar de puesto, charlar con la otra un momento, tomar una foto o hasta simplemente le decían que tenía algo en el cabello.

Giggles se la pasó riendo ese día junto a los chicos ante esas escenas.

Finalmente se intuyó que el cabello no era la razón del apodo.

Fue cuando pensaron en lo abrazable, los conejos son abrazables y la de cabello rosado lo abrazaba muy seguido, especialmente luego de llamarlo por el apodo.

Fue una semana en la que Giggles se la pasó muy celosa y los novios de sus amigas algo fríos y/o avergonzados, las chicas lo veían y lo abrazaban, era algo que solían hacer muy de vez en cuando, pero se estaban pasando de la línea.

Terminaron por decidir entre ellas y con todos presentes que Cuddles no era exactamente algo suave, ni era "pachoncito" para abrazar a gusto, Giggles solo reía mientras sus amigas se seguían preguntando junto a él la razón de existir el apodo y el apego que le tenía la chica.

Pasaba el tiempo y Cuddles quería saber hasta dónde llegaría su novia con el "conejito", él cada vez más le decía apodos algo más rebuscados, o en un día no le repetía ni uno, pasaba del "princesa" a "reina", le decía "dulce doncella" o "sirenita", se arriesgaba en ocasiones con el "muñeca" para escuchar la reacción de ella, pero no, "conejito" le respondía, entonces él seguía con "abejita"; "rosa"; "amada"; "querida"; "diosa"; "tesoro"; "palomita"; "gatita"; "estrella" "mi bella" y más, cada vez más, llegó a decirle "osita"; "gatita" y "ardilla" siguiendo con los animales.

¿Qué le respondía ante todos y cada uno de esos apodos? Lo mismo: Conejito.

Una vez la llamó conejita, la frase entera fue:

— ¿Cómo te fue con tus amigas conejita?

Le preguntó eso cuando ella llegó a su casa para cenar juntos luego de una salida al cine con sus amistades.

Por primera vez tuvo algo diferente de respuesta.

—Me fue bien Cuddles— Y sonrió, pero a él se le erizó la piel al darse cuenta de que en todo lo que llevaban de relación no había escuchado a Giggles decir su nombre.

Eso no se lo esperaba, para nada, aunque era curioso que respondiera con su nombre y no con otro apodo.

—Por cierto, lo de que conejito es solo tuyo conejito— Le dijo luego de entrar y lo abrazó —Mi conejito.

Cuddles pedía que al menos cambiara a veces y le dijera "Conejo", porque el "Conejito" ya era algo monótono, ella no le decía de otra forma, no lo cambiaba, a pesar de existir tantas formas de llamarlo.

Lammy le solía decir a Splendid "mi héroe", "mi Cielo", "Querido" y ocasionalmente "Nube" que era muy chistoso para el resto.

Flaky a Flippy le decía los comunes "cariño" y "amor", pocas veces lo llamaba "mi soldado" y cuando andaba de divertida llegaba a decirle "Tarzan".

Petunia se iba más por el "querido", "Amor" y "Bebé" para cuando estaban solos.

Aún así la insistencia de Giggles por el "conejito" no se iba. Tanto así que hasta les pegó a sus amigas lo de los apodos con animales.

De repente los tres empezaron a ser llamados "ardilla", "osito" y "castor", pero no era todo el tiempo, los apodos de antes seguían estando, aún los llamaban de otras formas y ellos a ellas, pero la relación entre el rubio y la de cabello rosado seguía igual: Él con su millar de apodos y ella con solo uno que le decía todo el tiempo.

Cuddles seguía innovando, le decía "mi mundo"; "mi sol"; "mi galaxia"; "mi universo"; "mi estrella fugaz"; "mi nube"; "mi felicidad"; "mi otra mitad"; "mi media naranja"; "mi alma gemela"; "gordita"; "caramelo"; "mariposa"; "cachorrita"; "chiquita"; "nena"; "primor"; "mami" ¡De todo! De lo más simple hasta algunos que peligrosamente cruzaban la línea de lo políticamente correcto. Incluso una vez llego a decirle "Hada de belleza incomparable con el corazón más puro que conozco".

Giggles le respondió con "conejito", como siempre, al menos el resto del día lo trató de forma más especial.

Se resignó al apodo, y justo cuando comenzó a aceptarlo su novia comenzó a llamarlo por su nombre más seguido, más que todo porque estaban creciendo, pero igualmente no le decía otro apodo, el "conejito" se quedó.

Tan profundo le fue calando el apodo en su ser que ya no podía ver un conejo o escuchar el nombre del animal porque inmediatamente escuchaba la voz la voz de su pareja llamándolo así, tanto pensaba en el animal que cuando menos se dio cuenta había adoptado una parejita de ellos, claro que apenas pudo los esterilizó a ambos, ya tenía suficientes "conejito" en su vida como para que su casa de llenara de ellos. Inclusive, para cuando estaba viendo anillos de compromiso no pudo evitar elegir uno que tenía la cara del animalito hecha de diamante que con sus orejitas hacía un corazón, los detalles de la carita eran unas imitaciones de gemas negras y un cuarzo rosa para la nariz, ese día se la pasó diciéndose ridículo por la compra, estaba dejando que esa palabra inundara su mente, veía el anillo y juraba que escuchaba a Giggles llamándolo una y otra vez "conejito", su mente estaba peor que uno de esos videos que circulaban por internet de dos a doce horas de una sola escena o palabra que se repetía una y otra vez.

Para cuando le pidió matrimonio los conejos lo ayudaron, él había ofrecido a sus mascotas cuando ella comentó que quería hacer ropa para animales, los trajes estaban listos y ese día ella tomaría unas cuantas fotos. Mientras fotografiaba con dificultad al primero que no dejaba de moverse por la casa usando el sombrerito y capa de mago Cuddles vestía a la conejita, le puso el pequeño velo y el vestidito de novia, ahí tomó el anillo de compromiso que ató a un listón de satín, se lo puso alrededor del cuello al animal cuidadosamente y luego la dejó libre.

Veía divertido como su novia se la pasaba detrás de los conejos con cámara en mano, se ponía silenciosa y acercaba lentamente, pero con suerte tomaba una y quería más, muchas más, al final se decidió a ayudarla y con facilidad atrapó a los dos dándole la conejita a Giggles, quien cansada solo se sentó para acariciar a la hembra encontrándose con el listón, ese que no estaba en su diseño original, por eso mismo lo desató y vio el bonito anillo.

Ella miró a su novio, no era ninguna fecha especial como para dar esos regalos, él solo dejó ir al conejo que fue seguido por su compañera, se acercó a Giggles y tomando el anillo se arrodilló.

La respuesta a su pregunta la recordaría por siempre:

— ¡Conejito! ¡Sí!

Y es que ni para la proposición de matrimonio cambiaba el apodo.

Pasó un mes luego de eso, ya todos sus conocidos sabían la noticia, al saberla reaccionaron igual que cuando supieron que eran novios: Con caras que expresaban un gran _Al fin, ya era momento._

Estaban los dos en la casa de ella pensando en la luna de miel, revisaban revistas de viajes y buscaban por internet, en un momento Cuddles pasó de página y había una foto del paisaje de un país que al lado tenía la foto de un grupo de conejos. Se quedó viendo a esos animales, pensando en la razón por la cual su novia lo veía como uno, pensando en el por qué de su apodo, hubiera estado así toda la tarde si Giggles no lo hubiera sacado de su trance.

—Cuddles— Lo llamó moviéndole un poco el brazo —Vamos, no debemos distraernos conejito.

Otra vez. Pero no se quedaría así. Primero repasó apodos como: "Rayito", "Palomita" y "Bombón", pero para la ocasión pensó en otro.

—Giggles ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Adorada ninfa— Ella asintió dándole toda su atención — ¿Por qué me dices conejito?

Finalmente, hizo la pregunta que debió hacer hace años, aquella respuesta que necesitaba saber hace mucho pronto la tendría.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita.

—Porque eres muy lento.

— ¿Eh? — No tenía sentido en su cabeza.

—Las primeras veces que te lo dije fueron porque te demoraste en pedirme ser tu novia, luego era porque te demorabas en darme un beso, después lo tomé exclusivamente para ti porque tienes un ritmo lento al momento de avanzar en la relación y yo he tenido que esperarte para muchas cosas, te digo conejito porque eres como uno salvaje que necesita de mucho tiempo para acercarse a un humano y porque te asustas ante un "movimiento brusco"— Le explicó.

—Oh— Solo eso pudo articular, ella con una risita volvió a mirar el computador queriendo encontrar un hotel a buen precio.

Cuddles volvió a mirar la fotografía de los conejos y se puso a pensar en todos sus años con Giggles.

Era cierto.

En cuanto al amor era como un conejo, y su novia todo el tiempo le estaba dando ese mensaje subliminal de como lo veía, de que la relación no avanzaba tan rápido, y al parecer, de tanto repetirla para él se le quedó y nunca pensó en cambiarla, Giggles lo había aceptado como el conejito que era. De todas formas, sonrió al pensar que en un par de años ella tendría que cambiar esa forma de llamarlo casi por obligación, su apodo cambiaría drásticamente de "conejito" a "papá", aunque tendría que pasar por el mismo martirio de escucharla decirle solo de una forma por mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Primera vez que hago algo exclusivamente romántico para el fandom de Happy Tree Friends, y decidí que sería de estos dos que son lo más canon de la serie y porque son súper tiernos, tienen pocos fanfics en donde sean los principales, más que todo sus historias de amor son las secundarias en los fics de otras ships, por eso les he hecho este one-shot en donde inician felices y terminan felices ¡Que viva el fluff! Espero que haya gustado.**


End file.
